definitely not
by WoofQuack'ed MeowRoar
Summary: When Sunako starts talking about a guy, Kyohei is not jealous. Absolutely not. – oneshot.


**Anime/Manga:** The Wallflower

**Title: **definitely not

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Kyohei/Sunako ; SunaKyo

**Rating: K+**

**Summary**: When Sunako starts talking about a guy, Kyohei is not jealous. Absolutely not. – oneshot.

* * *

All was normal in the Nakahara mansion. Kyohei was whining for food and trying to get Sunako out of her "sanctuary", with Sunako retaliating with a punch and kick here and there. Yuki was currently on the couch, on the phone with Machiko who had gone back to America a month ago. Takenaga was beside Yuki, engrossed in a book he had found earlier in the day.

And Ranmaru was in his room with a woman, clearly married with her wedding band glinting on her finger. Well, let's not get too much into the details of what _they_ were doing in that room of his.

Yup, all was pretty much normal.

It was also normal that when Kyohei finally managed to persuade – or coerced – Sunako into coming out of her dark, gloomy atmosphere of her room, it came into light that they did not have any ingredients to make lunch.

"It's your fault!"

And that was how they got into their regular fights once again. However, Sunako lost in this one, since it was really her fault. She was the only one with the food money, but instead, she had been munching on chocolates in her sanctuary watching gory movies all week.

With a huff, she stuffed her head into her usual beanie and wrapped her neck with her worn out scarf. Sliding the basket into the crook of her arm, she left the mansion to the market. It was getting rather chilly; it was almost the end of September.

"Let's see, I need to buy some carrots and sneak them into the radiant creature's food. That would show him that creatures of the light should never mess with those of the dark!"

As usual, her mind drifted of to how she would be able to torture the radiant creature, and pay him back for his consistent whining. However, before she could go in depth on ways she could place a curse on him, something distracted her.

And it took a great deal of effort to distract Nakahara Sunako from ways to murder Takano Kyohei.

It took a shop with darkened windows, grotesque mannequins and skeletons on display clothed in gothic and Lolita clothes to distract her. And you don't find that everywhere.

So, of course, Sunako being the girl who was into what people would normally stay away from, the "darkness", she was drawn to it like bees to honey. Forgetting about her original purpose of even stepping out of the house, she entered the shop with excitement.

And she was not disappointed.

The shop had a very dark, mysterious feel to it with black walls, and cobwebs. In the centre of the shop was a table, covered in cobweb-like cloth, filled with different skull accessories. They were all generally made of metal, and the skulls seemed to glare at anyone who looked at them. The dim light of the shop only accentuated the gloomy feel of the place, just how she liked it.

At the sides were different displays of skeletons, and on them were hats, coats, scarves printed with skulls on them. She was staring at all of them in awe. If she had the money, she would have bought _all_ of them.

The shop keeper, upon hearing a customer, got up and approached the awestruck girl in plain clothing. Dressed in a cloak, of course printed with skulls, to match the feel of the shop, he smirked in greeting.

And that was when Nakahara Sunako felt a pang in her chest, and knew that she had found who she was looking for. The perfect creature of the dark to celebrate Halloween with.

* * *

"Kyohei, where's Sunako-chan?" Yuki asked absentmindedly. After Machiko had hung up, he was absolutely bored. Wondering aimlessly around the mansion, he saw no trace of the ghastly girl.

"She's out to the market, didn't buy ingredients for lunch. Damn it, what's taking her so long? I'm dying of hunger here!"

As if on cue, Sunako skipped into the living room where the two handsome men were. Yes, _skipped_. Her usual gloomy, creepy aura was gone; replaced with what seemed like sakura petals as backdrop, and invisible wind blowing through her hair.

She seemed like a normal girl, excited over an event, a present, a _date_.

Now that was not normal. No way in hell.

"S-s-s-unako-chan?"

The adorable blonde stuttered, not used to such a… "normal" Sunako. The Sunako he knew usually never wore a smile on her face, much less a smile as big as _that_. And the Sunako he knew was well, generally not happy. She was always snapping at Kyohei, or glaring at anybody who disturbed her. Not the kind of girl that looked like she was in total bliss, not the kind of girl that was standing right in front of him.

What the heck was going on?

"Nakahara! What's with you? You are acting weird… And where's the food!" Kyohei exclaimed, upon seeing Sunako's basket empty, not a single trace of food in it.

Now, the usual Sunako would have served Kyohei with a death glare, and a side dish of insult, but it seemed like she was in such a state of happiness, she only gave Kyohei a humongous smile.

Kyohei was officially crept out. This was not the Nakahara Sunako he knew, no way. And seeing how the girl loved her darkness, he drew up the most logical conclusion.

"You got possessed again didn't you, Nakahara Sunako? Man, you are pain in the ass you know that?"

This time, Sunako's eyes widened, excitement coursing through her.

"If only I could get possessed now! I'll be in total darkness. A true creature of the wonderful dark!"

Now, that seemed more like the Sunako he knew, but the girl was still smiling, face flushed with excitement. And she hasn't screamed at them for being too bright, nor had a nosebleed. Seriously, what in the world happened? It would've taken drastic measures to turn Sunako into this state.

"If you aren't possessed… Then what the heck happened to you?"

"I… found the perfect creature of darkness!" Sunako swooned, eyes gleaming with happiness.

Wait… what!

At this time, Ranmaru, done with his _business_, exclaimed gleefully.

"Sunako-chan has found her prince charming! Ah, she has fallen into the wonders of love. Only love could turn a girl of gloom into that of a cute, blushing girl."

Kyohei shot Ranmaru a disbelieving look. There was no way that Sunako had fallen in love… right? He suddenly felt uncomfortable with his heart clenching. And he had the sudden urge to punch something, or someone. Preferably that "prince charming" Ranmaru had spoken of.

And it was at this time the doorbell rang. The shrill cry alerted everyone in the room, and it seemed that Sunako got even more excited, happier. She made a run for the door. This sparked curiosity among all the boys, and they followed her, wanting to find out exactly what – or who – was able to make Sunako like that. Hey, it could mean free rent for all they knew.

Sunako, running at such a high speed, had run into Takenaga on her way there. Without even apologizing, she got right back unto her feet and covered the short distance between the door and her easily. He was about to get back on his feet as well, but the other three tenants of the house came rushing over, with Kyohei successfully tripping over him.

Kyohei cursed, before scrambling onto his feet, dying to see who was on that other side of the door.

The four radiant creatures peered out to see who it was, only to find a man covered in a skull-printed cloak carrying a huge parcel that was almost of his height. But Sunako seemed really excited to see him, and her new "sunshine" aura got even bigger.

Kyohei's eyes narrowed; his heart clenched even more.

"Thanks for bringing it all the way here!" Sunako practically squealed, enveloped in pure bliss. The man in the cloak smirked back, the hood shielding his eyes.

"Would you like me to help you set it up in your room?" The man asked. His voice was deep and husky, fitting his mysterious appearance well.

"There's no need," Kyohei interjected coldly, before snatching the parcel from the guy and slamming the door in his face. It was one thing for him to make Sunako so happy to see him; it was another to be in _her _room.

Kyohei always felt that her room was only limited to a few people – oba-chan, Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru and _him_. _He _was the one who dared enter her room, her sanctuary. _He _was the one who goes in there to ask her to make food, _he _was the one who watched gory and horror movies with her, and_ he _was the one who barged into her room with ways to turn her into a lady.

These moments, these precious moments, he wasn't going to share it with a guy like him. He wasn't going into the place where they bonded, where they got closer.

Ranmaru started giggling, shooting him knowing looks. Takenaga gave him a small smile, while Yuki being _the oh-so-subtle_ one, shouted out.

"Kyohei's jealous!"

Kyohei sputtered. What? He couldn't possibly be jealous! Sure, he got pretty pissed when that guy was about to enter her room. Sure, he got pissed seeing how Sunako got all flowery and happy over him, her "creature of the dark". But that wasn't jealousy. Absolutely not.

Shoving the huge parcel into Sunako's arms, he decided to change the topic.

"So what's that?"

"It's the creature of the dark I've been waiting for!" Sunako exclaimed, before tearing the brown wrapping. And it came to view a skeleton with glossy coating, making it seemed like it was gleaming under the light. The skeleton was alike to how Josephine looked, but with more slanted, glaring sockets and a tensed jaw. It seemed like the skeleton was about to strike at anything or anyone, definitely creepy. Just the way Sunako liked it.

"What? So that was the perfect creature of darkness?"

Kyohei said, unconsciously letting out a sigh of relief. It was only the skeleton, not that guy in the cloak.

His sigh caused Yuki and Ranmaru to shoot him looks of glee, and he glared at them. He was _definitely_ not jealous. Not. At. All.

"Wait a minute… How in the world did you get the money to afford that?" It dawned on Kyohei that the skeleton must have cost her some.

Gripping onto her new skeleton, Sunako position herself in a running crouch, and murmured, "I used the money we had for food," before running the hell away.

"Oi! Nakahara Sunako! Get your ass back here!" Kyohei shouted, chasing after the raven-haired girl. And then it came to him. He wasn't jealous; he was just hungry so he was getting really short tempered. He was pissed at everything. Not just at the guy he thought Sunako liked.

Yup, that was it.

Because Takano Kyohei wasn't jealous. Right?

* * *

Everybody loves a jealous Kyohei, ne? ;) Reviews are loved3!


End file.
